Secret Love
by PuertoRicanAllStoryMaker
Summary: Odd and Aelita have been secretly dating, but what happens when Xana makes a clone of Aelita that cheats on Odd. And Jeremy finds that Aelita's with Odd, will Jeremy get Xana's help.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Love

Chapter 1: the first kiss

Odd's Pov

"I need to hurry to Aelita or she'll think I held her up."

I began running as fast I can to meet Aelita, we have been secretly dating for a while now since she is supposed to be my cousin. Also is Jeremy found out he'd kill me, so we've been meeting in the forest near the factory.

"Odd what are you doing here?"

"Um Jeremy, you know just walking Kiwi he he." I said nervously

"Oh really, then where is Kiwi huh?"

"What?!, Kiwi here boy! Sorry Jeremy I gotta go!"

Sigh that was close.

Jeremy's Pov

"That moron"

Aelita's Pov

"Ugh, where is Odd"

He does never late don't tell me he held me up.

"Aelita!"

I turn in response seeing Odd running towards me.

"Sorry Aelita, I had a little….rode block."

"And what was that?" I said curiously

"Jeremy, but don't worry I lost him."

"Well then, shall my purple cat lyoko warrior walk with me this fine night?" I said smiling wide

"Sure princess"

Odd is always laid back, and he's always tries to make a joke even when something bad happens, and they are always bad jokes I have never heard him say a good joke. Without him noticing. And he says he wants to be comedian, he better try something else.

"Yo Aelita you good?" Odd said worryingly

" I am fine, just thinking how you always make bad jokes all the time." I said with a smirk, knowing it's kind of mean.

"HEY! Out of all five of us I have the best senses of humor so don't question me!"

"HAHAHA you have been watching those pewdiepie videos again haven't you."

"Yes I have, what I can say he's funny as hell." Odd said smiling

We walk until it started to get late, so they went back to the academy

together.

"Hey Odd come here."

"What is it?"

I quickly leaned in and kissed him, never wanting to let go putting my arms around his neck. He stood still for a while but slowly put his hands on my waist.

"Wow, thanks Aelita." Odd said smiling

"Don't mention it."

That was our first kiss, I can't believe it and it didn't feel wrong Odd you are the one.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Odd"s Pov

Its 7 o'clock in the moring, and its SATERDAY ! which means school is only half the day. Which means more time to spend with aelita, I wonder what we'll do today.

"Odd hurry up or gym's gonna be mad!"

"Ok,OK already Urlich, you know you really need a girlfriend why not Yume."

"SHUT UP ODD! AND HURRY UP"

"Ok, and you do know you are blushing."

"ODDD!"

_I wonder what "I'd rather not talk about" stories gym has for us today._

Aelita's Pov

"Well Aelita, where's your cousin huh?" said Sissi

"I don't know maybe sleeping why?"

"I happen to know what you two do in the woods, I wonder what my father would do if he found out" Sissi said with and evil smirk on her face

**and for the record for those who don't like Sissi she can be a mayjor pain in the ass, ok back to the story.**

"GASP!"

"I will not say a word to my father, in returne i want a date with my darling Urlich."

"...Fine I'll get you your date, but have to promice you will not say a word."

"Oh i give you my word as a lady, bye-bye."

Sissi walked away feeling happy, didn't turn back she didn't care how Aelita felt she just wanted to get a date with Urlich.

"I need to find Odd."

I ran as fast as i could looking for Odd i pushed, and shoved people not caring who yelled at me I nee to find a way to keep our secret hidden.

_Oh Odd baby where the hell are you? and that stupid bitch Sissi what's her deal she always get's on my nerves if she keeps going on, I'll kick her ass._

I know its kinda short, and i know i haven't been on top of this i have NJROTC so i kinda have alot on my plate. I have written the other 2 chapters on paper, and just need to find the time to submit them. I am sorry for the long wait, and this is my first story so please bear with me. OH and please subscribe or post reviews they make a frown go up side down :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: lies are bad

Odd's Pov

i was walking around the forest its 12 midnight, and Aelita itsn't here that's werid because she itsn't the late type. I wonder if she got caught up with something

hmmmm, well i guess the only thing i can do is just sit here and wait for one more hour.

**30 minutes later**

_Aelita baby, where could you be i miss you and i maybe have bot said this much but i love you Aelita._

"Odd, i'am sorry that i am late i got caught up with somethng."

"Oh its fine i was getting worried and there is something i wanna tell you."

"what is it?"

Aelita gave me a great big smile but i could see deep in her eyes that something bad had happened, and she didn't want me to know about it. She probally didn't want me to worry but how can i when i can see saddness and anger in her eyes, should i ask her i mean i have been told not to get to close into a women's bussenes cause i have seen what happened. Urlich got his when in Yume's family issues with money, oh did he get his NO i am gonna ask her that;s why i am here to be there for her.

"Odd you gonna ask me or what?"

"Yes but first, what is it that you are hiding from me?"

"Umm, what are you talking about?"

"Aelita why are you lieing to me, we never lie to each other."

"Why are you getting at me like this?"

"I'am not getting at you i am just worried about you"

"Well if you really wanna know NOTHING is going on, and i'am not hiding anything from you."

"Aelita please, don't yell i'am not yelling at you just please i love you just tell me what's wrong."

"Odd, if i have told you once i have told you a million times leave-it-alone."

"Fine, if you wanna be like that. You know what i think you need a break i should just go."

"Odd, wait." she pleaded

but i didn't look back even though i wanted to i wanted to hug her, kiss her, but for some reason i couldn't do it. It felt like i wasen't wanted there at that moment, and it hurt what's up with her i should respect her space but i just can't do that. I'll wait for her to come to me yea that's what I'll do.

**hi there just saying, that i bet you guys are thinking "why is Aelita beating around the bush"dfd well you will find out soon, and if you are thinking that Jeremy found out and is getting back he's not its more complex than that you will not belive what i have instored for you. Ok back to the story.**

Aelita's Pov

_Why didn't i tell him i should have told him about Sissi but after what happened after Sissi, he would be pissed off as hell. Why did i yell at him, and now he wants to give me a break Odd its you i need right now I need to tell him but how._

**Well hoe did you guys think of that getting a littel curious right ibet you are well i am getting more ontop of this, please review I like alot of them but i wish i could get more read people, read like you have never read before lol**

**:)**


End file.
